Runs In The Family
by clawswrites
Summary: AU. Rosalind Morgan has returned from the States to see the Father she hasn't seen in eleven years, but she does have another motive: James Cern - their next mark. Set from between Season 5 & 6. SeanxOC. EmmaxMickey. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Daddy!"_

_Her father smiled widely. He caught her as she threw herself into his torso. With one swing, he had her placed on his hip. She giggled childishly and hugged him tightly around his neck, happy he was back. He was late by an hour or so, but she didn't care because she thought her Daddy's job was important. Besides, she liked playing in 'Eddie's Bar'. Uncle Eddie taught her how to play games and he would hide and seek with her._

"_How are you Rosie?" Her Daddy asked._

"_I'm good. I played with Uncle Eddie." She told him gleefully._

"_More like she kept hiding my drinks from me…" Uncle Eddie muttered darkly._

_She turned red in embarrassment and hid her face in her Daddy's neck, although she couldn't resist giggling as she remembered the fun she had._

"_Sounds fun Rosie." Her Daddy laughed, "Now why don't you go get those picture's you told me about - the ones to give to Mickey and Albert?"_

_Her eyes brightened instantly in memory and she struggled in her father's grip. He let her go, laughing to himself at her enthusiasm, and watched she rushed to her rucksack. She rummaged around for a moment before she turned around, holding a collection of paper close to her chest. "Everyone has to sit down," she announced loudly._

_Sharing an amused look, the four adults complied by sliding into a booth with Rosie positioned in the middle so she could see everyone. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as she tried to read the words she had written herself (with some help from her school teacher). She announced their names and slid the pictures across the table. She beamed proudly at them as her work was admired._

"_Brilliant my dear - Did you draw it all yourself Rosie?"_

_She nodded furiously. "Mrs. Parson helped me with my words but everything else is mine…do you like it?"_

_Her Daddy reached over and hugged her tightly, kissing the crown of her head. "It's perfect Rosie."_

"_Beautiful Babygirl."_

"_I'll hang it up behind the bar. Promise."_

_She beamed brightly up at them, completely innocent and naïve of the world around her and how much this meant to the adults who worked in a world consumed by greed and corruption.

* * *

_

Rosalind Morgan was waiting for them at the bar, cradling a glass of rum and coke in the palm of her hands. She sipped the drink softly. Her legs slid against each other as she shifted in her seat, leaning against the counter leisurely. Her eyes scanned the old place with contentment – it had been so long since she'd last been here. She'd missed this place as much as she missed the people that resided within. She was glad to be back. She just wished she could speed up the long awaited reunion process.

Sighing and tilting her head backwards, Rosalind ran a hand through the mass of unruly curls that she had inherited from her mother. Laughter drew her attention to the door leading down into the bar.

They were here.

Nervously, she shifted in her seat and glanced at Eddie. The man caught her gaze and smiled encouragingly. She returned the smile awkwardly, wringing her hands together – something she often did to calm her nerves.

With wide eyes, Rosalind watched as the voices became louder, clearer, and the dark shadows became corporeal beings; becoming familiar faces. Two faces she didn't recognise, young, but the other three she had vivid memories of, although they had aged dramatically from the last time she saw them. But, she mused, so had she.

The laughter littered to a stop, leaving only a shocked silence behind to filter the room. She smiled weakly at them and waved her hand, half heartedly.

"Hey..."

"...Rosie? Is that you, really?"

"Yeah Dad...it's me..."

Rosalind soon found herself pulled into a tight embrace; a familiar hug that she had missed all the time she had been forced to stay away. She clung to the flaps on his open coat and blinked back the tears of happiness.

Ash pulled away from his daughter and looked at her properly. "Jesus Rosie, you look so grown-up..."

Rosalind gave him a watery smile. "So I should Dad. I turned 21 this year."

"Has it really been eleven years?"

"Yeah...it has..."

"Hey Babygirl." Mickey's voice, happiness clear, broke into the small reunion. Rosalind's eyes brightened when she saw the conman's smiling face and, however reluctantly, Ash released the young woman so she could hug her old companions.

"Uncle Mickey!" she cried, laughing, "You're still taller than I remember."

"So are you." Mickey laughed, "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," she assured, moving away so she could hug the man who had acted as her grandfather for her childhood, "Albie! All your hair is white now!"

"Thank you for reminding me," Albert said dryly, as they shared a hug, "It's good to hear your voice again."

Emma and Sean stood to the side, feeling awkward as they watched the exchange with no idea what was happening, or who this girl was. How come she had never been mentioned before? The brother and sister shared a look, silently deciding whether or not they should say anything. In the end, it was Emma who spoke up.

"Ah, um, hello?" she cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the room, "Care to explain?"

"Emma, Sean, this is Rosalind Morgan, my daughter." Ash introduced, "Rosie, this is Emma and Sean Kennedy..."

Rosalind smiled at the siblings, holding out her hand. "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Emma smiled accepting the hand.

Sean took her hand, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to the back. She looked surprised. He wriggled his eyebrows and she had to hide a laugh behind her hand. "It's a pleasure." he smiled charmingly, although it did falter when he saw the fixer's deathly glare aimed in his direction.

"So why are you guys having a reunion now?" Emma asked curiously, as they slide into one of the booths Eddie had offered to them.

Rosalind tilted her head to the right as she thought of a way to explain the situation. "My Mum and Dad never really got along..."

Mickey snorted into his drink.

"An understatement my dear," Albert scolded teasingly.

Rosalind sighed in defeat. "Okay, my parents hated each other. It still amazes me that they even got together in the first place. As soon as my Mum married my Step-dad, she moved us to America so fast we left vapour trails. I haven't seen my Dad – or this lot – in eleven years. I decided it was high time for a family reunion, so I asked my Step-dad to pay for a flight over and lo and behold, here I am."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Albert questioned.

"I don't know yet." She grinned widely up at them, "How long you want me to stay?"

Ash gave her a one armed hug. "For as long as you want sweetheart."

Her smile widened as she leant into the touch, pausing for a moment before her face became serious; "There is another reason why I came back…"

"What is it?"

The smile softened. "I have a mark for you."

Mickey arched one eyebrow. "A mark, huh?"

Rosalind hummed and sipped her drink.

"Who?" Sean leant forward in his seat, hands clasped together in anticipation.

"His name is James Cern. He's the Financial Manager of 'Carnal and Change'." Rosalind explained.

Eddie rested their drinks on the table. "I've heard of that company. Isn't it owned by that, ah reclusive billionaire - the one that just bought that poker franchise?"

"Victor Von Ratsen, yeah," Rosalind confirmed, "Now, Mr. Cern is in control of the money that goes in and out of the company, for every department in London. He's obsessed with the stuff. He'd do anything to make a profit…"

"That's not really a good enough reason to con the man." Mickey started.

"My friend used to work for him, as his secretary." Rosalind interrupted, "Apparently, he's a very hands on boss." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, "She told me a lot about him in her emails to me so I checked him out. He's been accused of sexual harassment, fraud and theft more times than I can count, but each time a case has been filed, it gets brushed aside and forgotten. James Cern is an arsehole – a worthy mark if they had standards."

"Exactly the kind of man I hate." Emma commented.

"Which friend is this?" Ash wondered.

"Abigail Munroe – remember? She used to go to my primary school. Mum thought she'd be a good influence on me." She scoffed and shook her head as if it all were a joke, "I want to get back at him – for her – and…I want you to help me…"

"You want our help?"

"Please." Rosalind clasped her hands together and gave the group an over exaggerated look, her eyes wide as she blinked away fake tears. It was a look she had perfected as a child. She hoped it could still work on them.

Albert laughed. "You are far too old for that look to work anymore my dear, but I do believe you are right about this Mr. Cern. A vote?"

Eddie sighed. "I'll go get the coasters…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"**Here's the mark: James Cern, age 38. No family on file – at least none I can find."**

"Is that him?" Emma whispered. They were stood around the corner from a top-class, expensive restaurant, that specialised in catering to the rich and, more specifically their arrogant mark. He had just exited the building and was standing on the curb, checking something on his phone. Although he was dressed well, in a designer suit, he still stood out with his long, light brown hair and one ear that was stretched with an iron bar.

Rosalind checked her watch. "Yeah, that's him, and right on time. Quick Emma."

The blond nodded and walked briskly towards the busied Cern. With perfect accuracy, she made herself crash into him, sending a large amount of papers to the dry, concrete ground.

"Hey! Watch where…" Cern trailed off, his eyes brightened up instantly at the sight of the attractive woman.

"**According to Abigail, there are two things Cern will do anything for: money and sex. And that is how we'll get him."**

Rosalind grinned widely. "Hook, Line and Sinker. That was amazing - Sean, your next. You got the briefcase?"

Sean smirked back, raising the black leather case and shaking the container. Straightening his jacket, he moved forward acting the part of the overly confident business man that was common in this part of London.

"**Before we do anything we have to find out what we're dealing with. Find out what type of deals he makes – that kind of thing. Emma, Sean, that's where you two come in."**

Emma bent down instantly to pick up her fallen papers. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going – I didn't even see you…"

Cern laughed it off, crouching down to assist, leaving his briefcase behind him. "It's no problem really. It's both our faults – I should watch for those around me. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for asking." She pretended to hesitate for a moment before smiling sweetly and holding out her hand. "I'm Emily Carter."

"James Cern."

"It's a pleasure." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sean approaching the two of them. His phone rang and he paused, placing his case on the concrete ground. One hand slipped into his pocket as he spoke causally to whoever was on the other end, about some business meeting that didn't exist.

"Yeah, right. Have the notes on my desk by the time I get there, and organise the Board in Conference Room 3 – I shouldn't be much longer." Sean ended the call, slipping his phone in his pocket, and grasping the handle on the briefcase. He straightened up and, with an over exaggerated sigh, he walked back the way he came.

"Well, I have to get going…but it was nice meeting you Mr. Cern." Emma smiled, taking a step back, "I'm already late for work. Thank you, for helping me."

Cern grinned back charmingly. "It's no problem, Miss. Carter. I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too." She walked away slowly, waving shyly over her shoulder, keeping up the act until she had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening drew the attention of the suite's inhabitance. Each paused their movements, whether reading or setting up the white screen, and watched as an excited group of three walked into the building.

"Well?"

Rosalind beamed. "It worked brilliantly. The simple acts always were the best."

"He was too distracted by Emma to notice the stranger that had walked up behind him." Sean commented as he threw himself on one of the sofas and laid the briefcase on the glass table that sat in the centre of the room.

"He seemed like a nice guy. Started at my legs too much but other than that." Emma shrugged.

"Crooks don't usually act like crooks in public places Emma. It would spoil the illusion of perfection that they crave so much." Rosalind slid into place beside her Dad, "What's in the briefcase Sean?"

"Laptop, business reports, bank statements…oh, and condoms." Sean waved an unopened packet before dropping it back into the container. He picked up the collection of paper and leafed through them, "Jesus, he controls a lot of money. 25,000, 50,000…150,000…Maybe we're in the wrong business."

"Did you guys find anything?" Emma questioned.

"We think so. Ash looked that criminal record you mentioned." Mickey nodded his head.

"Yeah – I asked around a bit and found out he has a past in money. It's like low key loan sharking, giving small amounts of money to big criminals and getting 20% profit in whatever the client used the money for. Made a fair amount until he was arrested about 3 years ago – let out for good behaviour 15 months later. Apparently, he's on the straight and narrow. I did find some newspaper articles about a few sexual harassment cases too." Ash listed, "There was a small interview with him about the issues connected with his name. He denied any and all rumours of sexual harassment and loan sharking and stealing but he did say something interesting…"

"'Life is all about money and the power that comes with it'." Albert quoted, "We believe a convincer would be a good idea for this one."

"Trick him into thinking he's making a lot of money, not only for the company, but for himself…" Rosalind mused thoughtfully, "A deal of some kind. 'Carnal and Change' specialise in investing into companies and out bidding them. If we can convince him to put, say 90,000 into our company for the deposit on a new product, that won't be revealed…"

"I think this may work." Mickey hummed, deep in thought, "Okay, Ash I need you to create this company, make it fancy and expensive sounding, and do the necessary engine search edits. Albert, you should be our representative – entice him with a new deal, something profitable. I'll leave that thought to you. Sean, I need you watch the mark for today. Find out what you can, read him – we'll need to know as much as we can about him before we do anything. Emma, Rosalind, your parts will come in later…"

* * *

Sean, dressed in his suit, stood among the crowd of financial consultants, one for each department. He had grabbed a clipboard full of reports and lined paper on his way here to blend into the area. It had worked as far as he knew – no one had questioned his presence at least. From his position, he could clearly see the office that was the Financial Manager's.

James Cern swept into the department like a violent gush of wind, shocking some of the staff, and sending others into a panic. He dropped his briefcase on some poor woman's desk with a loud bang, not even stopping to say anything before he continued. "Right - I need to see the budgets for this month – now people! God, are you all retarded or something?"

Five or six suited business men and women hurried over to him, waving paper in front of them. He accepted the paper. His eyes had barely scanned across the first one before he had found something wrong. "25% for stationary! Running out of pencils in your section, Barden? And only 40% for investments? No, take it back. You have until the end of the hour to fix this little problem, or you'll be fired, understand?" He then proceeded to screw up the paper and throw it into some consultant's face who frantically scrambled to get away. After all, he only had 10 minutes and he _really_ needed this job.

Cern managed to break through the crowd to get to his office. A young woman, a red head, rushed into the room straight away, a polystyrene cup of coffee in her hands. Sean watched as this predator smirk crossed his face, his eyes brightening instantly. The girl looked nervous as she smiled back. He wasn't sure how it happened but one minute, Cern looked like a stalker; the next the girl was crying and his face was red in anger. She sprinted out the exit a minute before Cern lent out of his office to shout, "Clinton! Get me another secretary by tomorrow, and let's try not to make this one a complete and utter idiot, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I don't like this…" Ash muttered.

"We don't have much of a choice." Mickey replied.

"Why can't Emma do it?"

"Mr. Cern has already seen Emma. It has to be someone else and, unfortunately, our Rosalind is the only other choice."

She smirked. "Yeah, unless one of you wants to get into this dress and have a go yourself." She sighed, running her hand along the front of her clothes, "How do I look?"

The dress was tight and a blood red colour (her best colour in her own opinion) that reached just above her knees. It clung to her figure like a second skin – something she wasn't overly fond of – and the hoop neck dipped low at the front to show off an ample chest. The chunky black heels she wore on her feet added another four inches to her height. She felt exposed but she knew what she had to do.

"Great."

"Beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

"Good – at least I look it." Rosalind glanced at herself in the full length mirror Emma had in her room with critical eyes, "Thanks for letting me borrow this Emma."

"It's no problem." The woman smiled sympathically. As the only woman in this little gang, it was usually up to her to entice the rich, arrogant, so-called 'playboys' for cons. While she was glad to have the break, she couldn't help feel sorry for Rosalind. From what Sean had told them, Cern would be their worse pervert yet. It didn't feel right sending out someone so young to do this kind of work but, as they all knew, she was their only choice.

"Okay, run me through this again Mickey." Rosalind stated.

"You are now Elizabeth Peters, Mr. Cern's new secretary. You are our chance of getting this 'deal' made properly. From what we've found out, he'll do anything for a pretty face. You have to use this to your advantage…"

"…and convince him the only way to get me is to accept the risky deal you and Albert will put forward," she nodded, understanding, "Right, I got it."

"Oh, and another thing…" Mickey nodded and Ash moved forward, holding his hand out, palm upwards, towards his daughter. Confused, Rosalind looked at the small black object in the centre of his hand.

"Um, what's that?"

"That is a microphone and video camera that we asked your father to make." Mickey explained, "Since you're new to this, and we can't watch you while you're there, this would be a better way of making sure your safe. It's discrete and safe and, if anyone gets too close to it, we know you're in trouble."

Rosalind raised an eyebrow. "You're…bugging me?"

"Yeah and no arguments," Ash told her firmly.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Rosalind took the small black device and attached it to the inside of her bra, shifting it so it stayed in place. "There, are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Mickey smiled.

* * *

"Ah, um, Mr. Cern?"

James Cern let out a sigh of annoyance, dropping a file onto the glass desk he had his feet propped up on. With an over-exaggerated swing of his head, he turned to look at the nervous face of Mrs. Clinton. "Yes Clinton – what is it?"

"…Your new secretary had arrived Mr. Cern…"

He sighed, pushing his legs of the table to stand up. "I hope this one isn't as incompetent as the last one…"

He didn't know what he was expecting but, whoever this girl was, she was better than he had wanted. Something good to look at was one thing, but _this_ was another. She stood nervously behind Mrs. Clinton, her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her towering heels. His eyes were alit as they slowly trailed their way from her brown curls to her wiggling toes, encased in PVC. _Oh, yes, this I could get used to…_

His charming smile instantly fell into place as he held out his hand. "My names James Cern, I guess I'm your new boss."

She smiled sweetly and accepted the hand. "Elizabeth Peters. It's nice to meet you."

"And I, you," He grinned, "Come in. I'll show you some of the duties you have to perform and then I'll let you get on with it, yes?"

"Of course sir…"

"Please, call me James."

Mrs. Clinton returned to her place, feeling characteristically sorry for the newcomer. She was just like the others, so young and naïve to the world. She had no idea what was in store for her…

* * *

"Your desk is right outside the door and I will call on you if I need anything, from food to work related documents. You must also sort through my diary and tell me when I have meetings on." Cern laughed, "I have a terrible memory."

Rosalind smiled softly. "Of course…James...Is there anything else?"

Cern sat himself down in front of his desk. He leant forward and clasped his hands, resting his chin upon them. He watched her with a small smile, belittling the dark look in his eyes. "Yes, Elizabeth - why don't you take a seat? I feel we should get to know each other better, since you will be working _very closely_ with me."

Nervously, she slid into one of the leather seats that were positioned opposite him. She shifted hers legs, tucking them in behind her, and rested her hands on her lap. "Um, okay…what did you have in mind sir?"

"How old are you? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What about your parents – what are they like?" Cern questioned, "What are your previous employments? What is your favourite colour? Are you in any kind of relationship at the moment?"

Rosalind blinked in surprise at the furrow of words. "Um…I'm 24. I have no brothers or sisters. My parents are separated – my mum's remarried…I used to work for a casino, I worked the books mostly, and I did some waitressing when I was in my teens. My favourite colour is red, as you've most likely guessed. As for relationships…I'm, uh, in a on and off relationship with someone who works with my Dad. It's kind of rocky at the moment…"

He feigned sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any questions for me?"

"All of the above?"

He laughed. "I'm 30 – I know young for a Financial Manager, right? I have one younger brother that still lives off Mummy and Daddy, as it were. I've always worked in finance – I used to help my parents with their debts and loans and such. My favourite colour is silver, and I'm currently single, but looking." He winked at her.

It took all Rosalind had to make herself blush under his gaze. She smiled shyly again and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her legs shifted again and instantly, his eyes drew downwards to watch the skin slide against each other. "Is there anything you need me to do now James?"

"Ah, no I don't think so Elizabeth." Cern grinned charmingly, "Take this time to get acquainted with your workplace and I'll be sure to alert you when I need your, ah, services."

"Of course," Rosalind smiled as she stood up, straightening her back, and turned to leave the room. She gave her hips a more exaggerated wiggle as she walked. Temptation was a wonderful thing, she believed as she felt Cern's eyes watching her every move.

* * *

"We have one slight problem…"

"And that would be?"

"I now need a boyfriend."

A pause. "I know - I think we can come up with something. Keep doing what you are doing. It seems to be working perfectly."

"Is there any chance we can speed up your arrival? I don't think I can stand much longer of him staring at my arse."

"We don't like it either, but he seems distracted enough. I'm sure we can arrange something. When and where does he have lunch today?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'll give you some advice about the work of money," James Cern stated, leaning back in his chair with a relaxed smile, "if you want to make it anywhere in the business, you have to let people believe that you control all the cards, and that is important in every aspect of this life. Do you understand?"

"Yes James." Rosalind smiled pleasantly, her eyes only straying from the leather bound menu for that moment. Apparently, as Cern's secretary, she was to accompany him to lunch, which was why she currently sitting at a circle table in 'Foliage', one of the most expensive restaurant in London. As soon as Cern had told her of this arrangement, she had sent a text to Mickey to let him know where they were supposed to be. The supposed randomness of the encounter would not raise suspicion to the Financial Manager.

Over the top of the menu, she was frantically searching for the two familiar faces.

"Only the rich can afford to dine at places such as this," Cern continued, "It shows who is worth doing business with, and it's important for the company to bring forth potential clients."

"Because the more money the company makes, the more the staff get?" Rosalind questioned, her eyes wide, playing her role of the woman naïve to the business world.

Cern smiled. "Exactly – and even more for the head of the department."

"Table for two please, by the window if you don't mind," Albert's voice could be heard at the front of the restaurant. Rosalind trailed her eyes away from her 'boss' to watch her old friends be escorted to their seats, the table close to them. Mickey gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded his head in her direction.

"…I haven't ever seen those two before though." Cern commented, leaning forward, his eyes narrowed on the two figures.

"You haven't heard of them?" Rosalind gaped in fake disbelief, "its George Barkley and Nico Harlem: they're the joint owners of 'Global Intec' – you know the big production company. Apparently, they were the first to think up the idea for the iPhone."

"…Really?"

She hummed. "My Dad has shares in the company, a good will to old friends, and they made him near 200,000 last year."

"'Old friends'? You know them?" Cern wondered.

"Well, not well. I've met them a few times, though." Rosalind explained quickly, "They're good business men; know exactly what the market wants."

"Sounds perfect," Cern grinned at her as he stood up and straightened his suit jacket, "You're in for a special surprise, Elizabeth, because you're about to see a businessman at work."

* * *

"He's coming this way," Albert muttered, clearing his throat and raising his voice, "It seems our sales have risen by 5% since last month and all because of that Touch Screen technology everyone is crazy about. Harlem, be sure to remind me to use that in some of our other products – let's see if we can shift off those mechanical toy dogs using that poly, yes?"

Mickey smiled. "Of course George."

"Mr. Barkley, Mr. Harlem – what a surprise to see you here." Cern greeted.

The two looked up with feigned confusion.

"I'm sorry…do we know you?" Albert questioned.

"I'm James Cern; I work for Carnal and Change, and I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time to ask about any opportunities you could think of that could bring our two companies together."

"Carnal and Change, huh?" Mickey raised an eyebrow, impressed, "A worthy company in the investment business I hear…listen, Mr. Stern was it?"

"Cern."

"Yes, my partner and I are here for pleasure, not business. We are merely here to enjoy the fine dining experience that Foliage can offer." Mickey continued to explain, "Despite that, we would be lying if we said we weren't interested."

"That's perfectly understandable Mr. Harlem." Cern agreed instantly, submitting, as he fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a small business card and handed it over, "This is the number for my department. Call whenever you want to make an arrangement."

"We'll be sure to do that." Albert smiled, "Oh, and be sure to say hello to Miss. Peters over there, from us."

* * *

"God my feet hurt." Rosalind moaned as she threw herself onto the sofa of the suite, "I have no idea how women can walk around like this all day."

"That's because you haven't done an honest days work in your life." Ash pointed out.

She scoffed. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Did he buy the Global Intec act?" Emma asked.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, he did. I told him my Dad was old friends of Mr. Barkley and Mr. Harlem, and that they had made him a lot of money through shares in the company. I don't think he believes I would lie to him. Either way, he checked out the company and found all the articles that Dad made. He asked me some more about the company – like the products and other companies that have invested. But I think he's taken the bait. We're good."

"Excellent." Mickey smiled, "We'll wait a few days, let him ferment for a while, before our secretary Miss. Emily Carter will call to arrange an appointment. Until then, it up to you Babygirl to keep him interested."

"You make it sound easy." Rosalind muttered, "I'm pretty sure I have holes on my arse cheeks – he was staring hard enough."

"You're doing well Rosie, for your first proper long con." Ash assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leant into her Dad's hug and muttered a thank you. "Don't worry too much. Keep up the act and it will all be over soon."

"I know, but until then I need Cookies and Cream Ice Cream – anyone want any?"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Ash turned his head at the sound of voice. Mickey was standing in the doorway of the balcony doors, two glasses of scotch in his hands. He returned to leaning against the metal railings, muttering a quick thank you when he accepted the drink his friend handed to him.

"Are you okay?" Mickey repeated.

"…I honestly don't know." Ash muttered, "It's been eleven years, Mick. She used to be this sweet innocent little girl that drew us those crayon pictures, but now…we're using her as a distraction on a bloke that has files on sexual harassment law suits. I just…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He knocked back his drink.

"You'll always see Rosalind as a little girl. She still is, in a sense, but only to us." Mickey attempted to explain, "You may think she's growing up too quick but, with her Mum and the move, she had no choice. That doesn't stop her being _your_ little girl. She needs her Dad…"

"I know, I just…I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with this when it concerns her, but she did decide she was going to it herself…it was forced…"

"Exactly. She's old enough to make her own choices now and I think she needs to know that her decisions are accepted, especially by you. And we're watching her at all times. I was going to ask if you wanted to pose as Mr. Adrian Peters…"

"Easiest role I've ever played." Ash said sarcastically, silently agreeing to the position.

Mickey hesitated for a moment. "I also thought I should let you know…I've decided who should play Miss. Peter's 'on and off' boyfriend…" his eyes slid behind him.

Ash followed his friend's gaze and let out a choked laugh. "You can't be serious…"

Mickey looked bemused. "Who would you rather: James Cern or _him_?"

"Is that a trick question?" Ash muttered and downed the rest of his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Your coffee James," Rosalind rested the polystyrene cup on his desk early that morning, sniffing sadly. She had learnt as a child that she could make herself cry, something very useful for female grifters; a skill that had become very useful that day.

Cern looked at her with exaggerated concern. "Elizabeth? What's the matter? You look as if you've been crying…"

Rosalind waved her hand. "Nothing, it's nothing, I…just some personal stuff. I can take care of it myself – it's nothing for you to worry about."

"As my secretary, your well-being is important to me." Cern explained sternly, "Besides, I can't stand to see such a pretty woman cry." He walked around his desk and grasped her hand, gently tugging her to sit on one of the leather chairs. "Now tell me...what's wrong?"

Rosalind hesitated. "Okay...remember I told you about my boyfriend, Harry?" she waited for his nod of confirmation before continuing, "Well, we got into this huge fight this morning. It's stupid really but...I've never seen him so angry...I was scared..."

"Aww, Elizabeth, it isn't stupid – especially when it's something like this. If you don't feel safe, you shouldn't stay – safety is an important part of a relationship."

She sniffed. "Really?"

Cern nodded. "Of course. You're still young; don't stay with just one person. Finding the perfect someone, finding your soulmate, it's important, but you're not going to find him unless you look."

Cern was positive, from that point forward, that he had young Miss. Peters exactly where he wanted her. He knew from experience that women in relationships, especially one so young and naïve, were harder to lure into his bedroom (or the back of his car). This argument between the 'happy couple' couldn't have come at a more convenient time. So when he walked back into his office after lunch, he was not happy with what he saw there.

Sitting in the middle of Elizabeth Peters' desk was a bouquet of roses, about two dozen of the red flowers. The young woman's eyes were bright with pleasant surprise as she gushed over them, her fingertips brushing the petals delicately. Cern had no doubt they were from her should-be ex-boyfriend.

Forcing a smile to his face, he made his way over to the secretary's desk. She beamed up at him as he leant against the table. "Beautiful flowers..."

"Thank you James. Harry sent them to me to say sorry. It's so sweet."

"That was very nice of him, but do remind _Harry_ that it's against company policy to allow such gifts."

Rosalind's smile dimmed. "Of course sir...I'll let him know..."

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Definitely. He's been pulling pick-up lines on me all morning. Nice touch with the roses by the way."

"Thank you. I thought so too."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Well, I'm full of surprises, me. Like a box of mystery..."

"Hmm...I can't wait to figure you out. I've always loved a puzzle."

* * *

Ash checked his watch. He glanced at Mickey and nodded once. The man nodded in return and turned his gaze to Emma, who was sitting across from them. She flipped her phone open and dialled the number from the card that was set on the coffee table.

"James Cern."

"Hello Mr. Cern. I am calling on behalf of Global Intec. Is now a good time?"

"Global Intec? Ah, y-yes, I'm uh...yes, how can I help?" Cern fumbled around on the other side of the call.

"The company is hosting a small get together for the many share holders and investors tomorrow evening." Emma explained, "Mr. Barkley and Mr. Harlem think it would be beneficial for both Carnal and Change, and Global Intec for you to attend. There are some propositions they wish to discuss with you."

"Propositions, huh?" Cern muttered before clearing his throat, "Ah yes, that seems good. Perfect in fact. Um, where and when?"

"Seven, at the Royal Langham Hotel. Someone will be sent to greet you." Emma told him.

"Excellent. Tell Mr. Barkley and Mr. Harlem that I will be there, and I look forward to doing business with them."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. Goodbye." Emma ended the call and let out a sigh, "He's coming. Let Rosalind know."

"Oh, I don't think we need to say anything," Albert stated with a smile, "Mr. Cern is most likely spreading the news proudly as we speak. Rosie knows what to do from there."

* * *

Rosalind stopped in front of his desk. "Mr. Cern? You called for me."

The man was practically jumping in his seat with his excitement. "Yes I did. Do you know who I just got off the phone with?"

She feigned curiousity. "No. Who was it?"

"That was someone from Global Intec. Your rich friends invited me to a gathering tomorrow night." He explained, "I have a meeting with Mr. Barkley and Mr. Harlem."

"Really? That's great."

"I told you I could do it." Cern reminded over handedly.

"I guess that means I'll see you there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rosalind hummed. "Yeah, my Dad is one of the share holders, remember? And, as they're good friends to the family, I'm invited by extension, even Harry's coming."

"Harry, your infamous boyfriend, is attending?" Cern stated, almost shocked, "How'd he swing that one?"

Rosalind shrugged. "He's my plus one."

His smile dropped slightly at the edges. It wasn't noticeable. "Is he now? Well, I'll be sure to meet him officially tomorrow then."

"You want to meet him?"

"Of course, I need to make sure my employees are being taken care of, don't I?"

Rosalind made her cheeks heat up. "I...thank you James. It's very nice of you, but you shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

* * *

"We have exactly 19 hours until our special guest arrives," Mickey started, leaning against the back of the sofa, "We have to make this perfect for Cern, make it believable...Ash, I need you to get some guests, many twenty or so, and get the room ready – also we need a product to pitch. Something simple but affective. Sean will help you."

"Snacks and champagne good?"

"Wonderful. Albert, use your contacts to find some real stock information, but with the added information from Global Intec. Cern should be able to see this during his visit so it has to be authentic. Can you do it?"

Albert looked thoughtful before he smiled. "I think I know just the person. Even better, he owes me a favour."

Mickey grinned. "Excellent. Emma, Rosie, you two are going to go shopping. We need something new for tomorrow evening – something classy and elegant, business like. _Only_ the clothes please."

"That was only one time Uncle Mickey," Rosalind objected, "I learnt my lesson so leave it alone."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We were working a long con – this Judge with a fondness for young escorts and prostitutes, but not with paying them." Ash clarified, smirking at the memory, "This one was about ten, eleven. Sent her down to get these pictures processed – came back an hour late, sent us all into a right panic, with this charm bracelet and some stray puppy. Her Mum was not happy."

Her cheeks turned molten. "I'm older now, smarter than I was. And I loved Skippy."

"Oh, we don't doubt that, Babygirl." Mickey assured, "When you get back, you and Sean have to work on your act and back story. Remember, it has to be convincing."

"Back story? Act?" Emma questioned, her eyes darting between Mickey, Rosalind and Sean, "What are you talking about?"

Mickey grinned mischievously down at her, his eyes sparkling like he found something amusing. Emma flushed. "Emma, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Lister, Elizabeth Peters' 'on-and-off' boyfriend and Darren Peters' bodyguard."

* * *

"_Elizabeth...may I ask you a personal question?"_

"_...Of course James."_

"_Why are you with this Harry Lister? From what you've told me, he's not the nicest person in the world..."_

"_That's the point then isn't it?"_

"_I'm sorry? I don't think I'm following you..."_

"_I like the fact he's dangerous. I love the risks and his Devil-May-Care attitude. Even better, my Dad absolutely hates him."_

"_So...you like a bad boy?"_

"_Um, something like that."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emma stood by the rails of dresses, searching through the patterns and colours with deep concentration. Rosalind stretched her arms a few steps behind, watching the blond as she shopped. In all honesty, the young Morgan didn't quite know what to do.

"So, um...you like shopping then?" She commented awkwardly, approaching her side.

Emma laughed slightly. "Ah, yeah, I guess I do. Buying new things...it relaxes me."

"I've never been good in shops. I have bad luck in them. I always end up breaking something..."

"Is that why you're standing so far away from the racks?"

"Exactly why. I don't want to knock the next four aisles to the floor and get us both kicked out of this place for good." Rosalind paused for a moment, "How did you and Sean get involved with Dad and Uncle Mickey? I've only seen some of your work so I can't offer that much of an opinion, but you must be good to be associated with Mickey Bricks and Three-Socks Morgan, even more so Albert Stroller."

"It was through Albert actually. He'd been training Sean and I up, took us under his wing. He told us about a mark, which turned out to be Mickey. Told them about a mark that turned out to be us and, well...here we are..."

Rosalind laughed, impressed. "He's a smart, old sod isn't he?"

"You sound exactly like your Dad."

She rose an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a compliment then, should I?"

"Oh definitely." Emma laughed, "Come on, we have three suits and two dresses to buy before the next hour is up."

"Sounds like fun." Rosalind muttered, cautiously eyeing the golden clothes racks that surrounded her, not moving.

Emma laughed in amusement, reaching over to grasp the young woman's hand and tug her into the colourful abyss of dresses and other designer clothes for women. "Come on, Rosie. I'll make sure the mean, evil clothes don't hurt you. I promise."

"Fine, but if I get us permanently banned from this place, be it on your head."

"It will forever weight on my conscience. Now, how do you feel about animal print?"

"I hate it."

"Good. Then I know the prefect dress for you."

Rosalind raised an eyebrow. "You figured that out with one question?"

"Of course. I already told you – I like to shop."

* * *

"Your name is Harry Lister. You're nearly eight years older than me. Classic bad boy routine – most importantly you like to take risks. Oh, and you work as Darren Peters' bodyguard." Rosalind listed off all the information she could remember, "The rest we can make up as we go along."

"Um, okay. We met through your Dad when you were seventeen, were in a relationship by the time you were eighteen. I have anger management problems – which would explain the arguments and make me seem like a better bodyguard."

"Yeah, because you don't exactly have that 'built like a brick shit house' look about you." Rosalind smirked, squeezing his upper arm as if to prove a point, "Maybe your expertise is Karate or something."

"We could have one of the guests get too close to Ash and I could demonstrate my brilliant moves." Sean suggested, grinning.

"Maybe. It certainly would annoy Cern." She smiled at the thought.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"No, not much. He's a good looking guy, it's just his personality that let him down."

Sean shrugged. "Just a small problem then." he joked.

"Yeah, he'd be fine if he didn't open his mouth." Rosalind giggled, before coughing and struggling to keep a straight face. For some reason, she kept imaging James Cern with a zip for a mouth. "We have to be serious now. This is important...think couple stuff..."

Sean cleared his throat. "Yes, couple stuff..."

The two dissolved into laughter and giggles, somehow unable to help themselves. They fell back into the sofa they were sitting on and struggled to smother the chuckles. Rosalind's face was already pink from her failed attempt to calm down. They had to be serious about what was happening because one mistake could cost them the entire con.

"No...no. We have to be serious about this." She took in a deep breath and let it out again. Sean, a moment after, copied. "Right. One of the things we have to do is be able to act like a couple. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Comfortable? With acting like a couple? With you?" Sean repeated, "Oh yeah, of course. No problem. It should be fun..."

Rosalind raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

Sean flushed. "Yes, fun. Very fun, enjoyable even."

She smiled softly, watching him closely with wide eyes. Eyes, he realised, were a strange ocean blue colour. "It should be fun. Messing with people is a fun activity on any day, even better when that person is such a dick."

"Definitely. Couldn't happen to a better person." He commented, "Would you be...comfortable?"

Rosalind leant closer, smirking, eyes sparkling playfully. Sean swallowed instinctively. "I can't be certain but I can say I'm looking forward to the experience."

'_What is she doing?'_ His lips twitched upward. "Do you really?"

Rosalind hummed in answer, shifting forward in her place until her legs brushed his own. She leant forward, her lips brushing his ear. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

He smirked. If she was going to play, so was he. His hand grasped her hips tightly and tugged her roughly onto his lap. She fell into place willingly, her hands coming to rest around his neck as a way to keep balance. One of his hands rose to her head, interlocking with her brown curls, and moved her head away from the side of his head so she faced him in a brutal way.

He arched an eyebrow. "Did I pass your test?"

Rosalind smirked widely, her fingers brushing the thin hair at the back of his neck. "With flying colours, believe it or not. I don't think we'll have any problems convincing Cern that we're a couple. Not after that performance."

He simpered at her smugly. "Impress you, did I?"

"Don't act so modest. It's a character flaw." Rosalind scolded, smirking with amusement.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, where neither moved or spoke, just watched each other. Somewhere in the distance, a car back fired and broke the silence. Sean cleared his throat nervously and Rosalind glanced away.

"I should go ask my Dad if he needs any help." She rationalised in a low voice, carefully climbing off the older man's lap and onto her bare feet. She straightened her top uneasily, and ran a hand through her hair, ruffling the back into a messy mass.

Sean sniffed, brushing his nose. "Yup, of course."

"Work on your 'bad boy' attitude. It's important for the, ah, con..."

"Yeah, I will. You just, ah, keep acting innocent..."

Rosalind smiled gingerly. "Shouldn't be too hard...I'll just..." she gestured behind her.

"Yes, ah, I'll talk to you later..."

She hummed in response.

* * *

Rosalind knocked hesitantly on her Father's bedroom door, peering through the small gap. He looked up at the noise, his phone to his ear, and waved her in smiling. She quietly shut the door behind her and made her way over to the bed.

"Ah, yeah, that should be enough. About six at the usual place…alright, good, thanks." Ash ended the call, snapping his phone closed and glanced at Rosalind out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Rosie…something wrong?"

She smiled gently. "Nothing – just wanted to see if wanted any help."

"Alright…you can attach this motherboard to the back of this." He passed her over the circuit board and the metal casing, "I don't have small enough fingers to get it properly."

"No problem." Quietly, she went to work, spreading the wires out across the front to leave enough from for the superglue to be added. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated, using her free hand to screw open the tube.

"Is something bothering you, 'cause I can tell that something's wrong – remember, I'm not a mark, I'm your Dad." Ash told his daughter firmly, turning so he faced her properly, "Tell me, and you dare think of lying…it isn't to do with Sean is it?"

Rosalind's cheeks dusted a light pink, as she shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that…I just realised we haven't spent much time together since I've arrived, what with the Score and all. It just doesn't seem right after so long…"

"Is that it?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "You're just…upset that we haven't spent much time together? Are you sure?"

Rosalind hummed, her eyes firmly focused on screwing the cap on the superglue. Carefully, she pressed the electronic system into the metal casing. She held it there for a few seconds, just to be sure, before letting go. "It's stupid really…It's just it's been over a decade since I left England and we haven't had much contact thanks to _her _and I missed you…"

Ash put his arm around her, one hand grasping her own. "I missed you too darling. How about this: after we finish with this mark, we'll go out somewhere, just the two of us."

Rosalind's smile widened and she hugged her Father back. "Yeah Dad…I'd like that…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"This is a celebration of Barkley and Harlem, played by Albert and Mickey here, making you all rich shareholders and investors, so keep it casual and classy." Ash explained to the group of extras that had been found by one of his contacts, "You have two main jobs tonight: tell the mark wonderful success stories, and keep him away from those two until one of us give you the go to. Oh and make sure, where ever the mark is, he can see Rosalind and Sean, alright?"

"Emma! I changed my mind – I can't wear this out in public!" Rosalind's voice carried from the next room, the distress clear.

Emma rolled her eyes, smirking with amusement. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You look fine Rosie."

"I feel like an expensive escort."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true, and I was taught not to lie to my friends."

Emma stood up and casually approached the bedroom door. "Then as your friend, I'm telling you to come out."

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" She raised an eyebrow at the challenge, before opening the door and stepping into the room. The people in the main room pretended to turn their attention away from the girlish squeals and obvious sounds of a struggle. The door swung open again to reveal a persistent Emma tugging an equally as stubborn Rosalind out the door. She was holding onto something within the room.

"Come on Rosie…you look fine…" the eldest Kennedy tried to coax the younger woman, as you would a terrified cat.

"Expensive escort!" She shouted back firmly.

"Just…come on…" Emma gave one more, rough tug and Rosalind tumbled from within the confinements of her room, a surprised look on her face. _'How could someone so small, be so strong?' _She shook slightly on the silver Jimmy Choo's Emma had brought for her and had to hold her arms out at her side in an attempt to regain stability. She tilted her head up slightly, just enough so she could see the eyes on her, and instantly tensed up; her cheeks flushed a pale pink.

Emma beamed breathlessly. "See. You look great – definitely not an escort."

The dress was a satin silk in a dark navy colour. It was like a wrap dress, tied with a black ribbon just under her bust. Towards her feet, it flared outwards. Diamond jewellery donned her ears, neck and wrist.

"Perfect choice Emma." Mickey congratulated, making the woman smiled proudly at him.

"You look stunning my dear." Albert assured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rosalind shifted uncomfortably. "…Still feel like an escort…"

Ash elbowed Sean in the stomach sharply. He gapped, winded. "Keep your eyes up, and hands to your self." He warned.

Sean nodded, rubbing the point of impact in an attempt to easy the pain.

"Now that we've established that Rosie does not look like an escort, we have 35 minutes." Emma pointed out, "We need to get changed and sort of the last minute details, like the deal."

Mickey and Albert shared a knowing look, eyes sparkling. "Leave that to us."

* * *

"_He's here: positions people."_

James Cern stood near the doorway of the Penthouse suite, watching the talkative and happy crowd for a familiar face. He strolled forward, one hand in his trouser pocket, and snagged a champagne glass from the snack's table. In all honesty, he had always preferred wine to champagne – he sipped the drink anyway.

At the back of the room, he could see the faces of Barkley and Harlem, deep in conversation with another suit clad man. Not far from them was another man, dressed in black, standing stiff and silent. It was unnervingly obvious in the friendly atmosphere.

"James!"

Cern turned on his heel at the sound of his name and instantly smiled when his hungry gaze landed on Elizabeth, looking so sweet and innocent as she smiled up at him warmly.

"I'm so glad you made it!" she gushed.

"Are you really?"

"Of course," Rosalind tilted her head to the side, "Harlem and Barkley are a bit busy at the moment. That's my Dad over there – they're discussing the new product that Global Intec is investing in. It's meant to be amazing…I just came over to get some drinks…"

"I can speak to them later then. Care to keep me company until then?" he flirted.

"Lizzie!" a voice called from within the crowd. No one reacted to the unexpected shout.

Her eyes lit up. "I would but it seems I'm being called. Mingle…make new friends; I'll talk to you later James."

Before Cern could say anything more, the young woman had grabbed three glasses of champagne and carefully made her way across the room. He stared after her. She handed the drinks over to the three suited men, smiling widely, before moving the side of the strange man. His eyes narrowed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw.

'_So this must be Harry Lister…'_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Mick?" Ash questioned.

"We have to proposition him quickly – give him no chance to think over the huge gamble he's making." Mickey explained and sipped his drink, "It has to be direct and obvious."

"Yes, but are you sure this is going to work?" Ash repeated.

Mickey paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "…We can't afford to believe it won't."

"Well, that's comforting." The fixer mumbled, feeling slightly uneasy, and gulped the alcohol heavily.

"Relax," Albert advised, "Don't let the mark, or more importantly Rosalind, know you're nervous. Confidence is key."

* * *

"This dress is so swishy…" Rosalind complained, as she grasped Sean's hands and swung them at her side. To Cern, it would look as if they were flirting.

"Swishy? Is 'swishy' even a word?" he wondered amused.

"Of course it is. I said it, didn't I? If you can say it, it's a word." Rosalind stated firmly.

"Of course, whatever you say Rosie." Sean rolled his eyes, "So you don't like 'swishy' dresses?"

"I don't really like dresses." She admitted, "I prefer shorts, or jeans. Some dresses are okay but most of them…" she shook her head, "…not for me."

"I think you look good in a dress." Sean assured.

"Thank you, I guess…I think you look good in black?" Rosalind offered.

"Rosie, I look good in _anything_." He pointed out cockily, smirking.

Rosalind rolled her eyes in amusement. "You're also very modest. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not that I remember…"

"Hmm…I can't imagine why." Rosalind laughed behind her hand.

Sean grinned in return. He raised his gaze away from the younger woman and glanced around the room. In discussion, they had decided that Harry Lister would be very paranoid – always looking for trouble, as it were. It also meant he could keep an eye on the mark from where ever he was. He could see Cern having a conversation with Emily Carter (aka Emma) near the settee. The mark's eyes darted over to where they were standing. First they watched Mickey, Albert and Ash; then they trailed off to Rosalind.

"He's watching." Sean mumbled out as a warning before instantly grabbing low on Rosalind's hips, pulling her tight against his chest. She flinched, as if in pain. It was only for a moment, before her face relaxed, but the expression had been clear on her face. He peered down at her worriedly. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled weakly. "No, you didn't. I'm fine."

Sean rose an eyebrow disbelieving.

Rosalind watched him for a moment, almost debating, before she sighed in defeat. "I…don't like being touched…well; I don't like being touched without any warning. It's got nothing to do with you; I just wasn't prepared…"

"Bad experience?"

She hummed in response, dropping her gaze and raising her hand to play with one of the buttons on his shirt. Sean dipped his head, so his lips were at her ear, and whispered, "You don't have to say what happened. Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable and I'll, uh…"

She smiled sweetly at him. "…I'll let you know."

* * *

"James!" Rosalind rushed off, grasping his hand, "Barkley and Harlem want to speak to you know. They said to hurry."

Cern straightened up at the command and allowed the young woman to pull him in the direction of the three men. He only had a moment to think how good it would feel to have her hands on him properly, before he was face to face with the owners of Global Intec and the investor who was almost certainly Elizabeth's father. He smiled professionally at them in greeting.

"Mr. Cern, it's good to see you again. We're glad you could make it." Mickey stood to shake the man's hand firmly, "You already know George Barkley, of course. This is one of our main investors, Mr. Peters."

"Call me Darren please. After all, aren't we all friends here?" Ash grinned as he shook the mark's hand in greeting, "You are Elizabeth's employer, are you not?"

"Yes that would be me. She is an asset to the department." Cern complimented.

Rosalind flushed. "…I'm just a secretary…"

"Don't be so modest, Elizabeth." Albert reprimanded in a teasing way. He then tensed his back and turned his attention back to Cern, "I do believe Mr. Cern that you are here for business, not pleasantries. Please sit."

He complied, sitting beside Darren. He leant forward and clasped his hands together, looking between the two business men in anticipation.

"As you know, Global Intec has become famous for bring new products into the market before any other company." Mickey began, "The main marketing frenzy of this year is handheld technology, according to our surveyors. Handheld technology being anything from mobile phones to children's toys, you understand."

"If the market is already as wide as you say it is, how you going to bring something new into it? Wouldn't it be near impossible?" Ash questioned.

"Nothing is impossible – you should know that by now, Darren." Albert grinned, "This new product has come to our attention. It's claimed to be one of the greatest revolutions in the world of technology. It's already a hit in Japan."

"It will be one of the most important and successful devices that Global Intec has ever invested in. Our researchers believe we will sell up to 80 million of these things." Mickey added with a slight laugh.

Cern leant forward in his seat, excited. "What is this amazing device you speak of?"

"We're not allowed to divulge the actually name of the device – some laws and contracts that need to be dealt with before the release." Albert explained briefly, "This is a product that we need our investors to be greatly involved in."

"How much?"

"At a minimum we're expecting an investment of 190,000."

Cern choked. "190,000 pounds sterling? Jesus, that's a lot of money…"

"Completely worth it when the investment makes you both very, _very_ rich men." Mickey assured, "We'll need the money to be a one off payment, of course, but it does not have to be straight away. We understand it can seem like a lot of money but I've been assured that your investment will be doubled, even tripled, by the sale of this product."

Ash grinned. "You know me. Always up for a risk. Give me a couple of days for the cheque to clear and I can have the cash ready for you." His eyes darkened suddenly with annoyance and his smile became strained, "You will have to excuse me. It seems I have some…personal issues to deal with."

Ash stood up sharply and quickly made his way through the crowd. Cern watched him curiously as he moved to a darkened corner of the room, where he could clearly see a familiar couple embracing each other, romantically and heavily. He gritted his teeth to stave off the annoyance and turned his attention back to the company owners.

"It seems this meeting has been cut short." Mickey laughed humourlessly, "We do not want to rush you, Mr. Cern, but you will have to make a decision soon. We need the investments before the products release in four days."

Cern nodded and stood up. "I'll think about it and let you know."

Albert nodded. "Perfectly acceptable; a sensible man. We'll look forward to hearing from you Mr. Cern."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

James Cern sat at his desk, his chin resting on his hands as he stared at a spot on wall opposite him thoughtfully. After all, he had a lot to think about. The offer that had been put forward was…amazingly dangerous business wise, for lack of a better description, especially with the company's money.

But he only has four days to make a decision. Cern had always been an opportunist, and this was a huge financial opportunity. The biggest one that had ever been introduced to him – he'd done the math so many times, just to be sure – 190,000 multiplied by three was a heart stopping amount of money; about double what his monthly pay was contracted as. And he really liked money.

Cern closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. In the craziness of his mind, the image of Elizabeth Peters was formed. He growled under his breath. Gods, how he wanted her - he had never lasted his long waiting for a woman, but this one was so innocent and young and so damn teasing. It was as if she was playing with him but he doubted she was capable of such things.

"_I like someone who can take a risk,"_ her voice flittered through his memory. Someone who can take risks, huh? He smirked to himself.

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

Rosalind looked up at the call of her character's name and a bright smile covered her features when Cern approached.

"I've just spoken to that Emily Carter – you know, the secretary at Global Intec. I have a day arranged for the pickup. It's in two days. 190,000 pounds…"

She whistled. "That's a lot of money…"

Cern sighed deeply and took a step closer, so his hand brushed her hip. "I know it's risky but isn't it worth it with the outcome being so large – so profitable?"

Rosalind swallowed nervously. "Well, yes…I suppose it would be worth it…"

"And wouldn't that be the same in a situation where say, a woman you really want has a boyfriend?" Cern questioned, raising his hand to stroke under her chin.

Rosalind took a step back instinctively and Cern followed. "I…I don't know James. I've, ah, never been in that situation before…"

"I have. Many times. It's quite frustrating actually." He mused, "But I've long since realised it is so much easier just to _take_ what I want…"

Rosalind tensed when he grabbed her hips tightly, his nails digging in, and he forced his mouth against his. The kiss was toothy and hard and painful. All too familiar.

Cern groaned in annoyance when he heard (and felt) the buzz of her mobile phone. "Let it go to voicemail..."

Rosalind fumbled with the phone. "I...I can't. It's my Dad. If I don't answer, he'll come here himself."

With shaking hands, she raised the device to her ear. "H-hello?"

"_Get back now."_

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sean asked worriedly as soon as she came through the door of the penthouse suite. Dropping her bag to the floor, she gave him a watery look and shook her head. She sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Ash hugged her in a way only a father could his daughter. Rosalind clung to him tightly, her eyes clenched shut. He brushed his hand over her hair in an attempt to calm her. Everyone stayed silent and just watched the family embrace until the sobs subsided into high pitched hiccups. She pulled back sniffing.

"Are you okay Rosie?" Emma rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rosalind smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. He just...terrified me in all." She sniffed again and rubbed her nose, "Apparently, he was 'taking a risk'..."

"Would anyone be opposed to the idea of kicking the crap out of him?" Sean questioned furiously.

Rosalind shook her head. "You guys aren't thugs and I don't expect you to act like them now. No, just stick with the plan. Conning him out of his lively hood will make me feel better and none of you will end up in a cell." She smiled softly at Sean, "Thanks for caring though..." She sighed shakily and levelled her gaze with her uncle, "So Mickey, what's the next step?"

He stared at her silently for a moment as if not knowing if he should. She cocked her head and gave him a pleading look that no one else saw. With a sigh, Mickey nodded. "Cern called a few hours ago to organise a drop off of his £190,000 investment. Emma said that she'd fax him the whereabouts once we've heard from Darren Peters. Ash, I need you to find us an office building, somewhere open and busy – make it more realistic. Albert, I'll need you to try and get some money together from your business friends, for Mr. Peters to handover. It has to be real money, and our...reservoirs are currently empty. Sean, from the office building that Ash finds I need you to find us a weak point, a way in. Emma, I need you to get us some identifications – something new and will get us into the office building that Ash picks out. Babygirl, you are going to take a break, and don't argue with me." he interjected when she opened her mouth, "You've done your job so now you have to rest."

She sighed in defeat. "Okay Uncle Mickey..."

He clapped. "Excellent. Everyone get busy – we have two days."

* * *

Rosalind paced her room, circling her bed once, and then twice. She had her arms folded across her chest and was holding her upper arms tightly, breathing deeply and slowly. She could still feel his hands on her and it made her cringe at the memory. As much as she loved Mickey for caring, she knew that leaving her alone to her thoughts at the moment probably wasn't the best idea. She circled the bed one more time before she grabbed her mobile from her bedside table and typed in the number she knew off by heart.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes wide, as she listened to the dull ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Abby? It's me, Rosalind."

"_Rosie! How are you?"_

"...Can we talk?"

Her voice was concerned. _"Rosie...what happened? Is it Jackson, again?"_

"No...Definitely not." Rosalind chuckled weakly, dryly, "But you're the only one I can talk to about this. Remember you told me about that seedy boss of yours..."

"_James Cern – yeah, I remember him but...oh, Rosie, you didn't..."_

"I did."

* * *

The 5th floor of a rented building in the centre of London was the perfect setting. The owner of the small time business company, Richard Keiths, was a man who made some bad choices in his past, and it was an easy weakness to play on. Mickey and Albert had been hurriedly put into one of the offices and, after letting the smiling man know that they had associates coming soon, were left alone.

"Are we sure about this?" Albert asked.

Mickey nodded. "Positive. This will work, I know it will. I think our main problem is keeping Ash – and Sean, for that matter – from attacking Cern when he arrives."

"That is easier said than done." Albert pointed out.

It was about 10 minutes later when Ash and Sean appeared with Cern not that far behind. Pleasantries were exchanged before the four settled into their seats (Sean was standing beside Ash). Cern leant back in his chair; hand on his lap, with a huge smile on his face. It seemed he was acting as if what had happened between him and 'Elizabeth Peters' hadn't happened – Ash believed that was what really annoyed him.

"So do you have your investments ready?" Albert questioned, glancing between the two men across from him.

Ash raised his hand, clutching a brief case. "It's all here - £190,000 in full."

As if to prove he was telling the truth, he opened the case and showed them the rows of £20 notes that had been specially prepared for that moment. Cern opened the brief case and showed the £50 notes off to the two men.

Mickey grinned. "Excellent. It seems it's all there. We're glad you both decided to invest. I assure you, it is not a mistake."

"It was a good deal. You'd be stupid not to take it, Nico." Ash laughed deeply.

"So when do we see the prototype?" Cern asked.

"We will get this lot taken to the broker as soon as possible. Once the instalment has cleared, we are legally allowed to reveal the product. It will be sent with you within the next 24 hours at the most." Mickey explained.

Cern clapped the arms of his seat. "Perfect. Is that all?"

"Did you expect it to be more difficult?" Albert laughed.

"I didn't know what to expect to be honest – each company is different after all." Cern smiled, "Anyway, I have to return to the office. I have a ton of work to do and I left the sub in charge of the phones."

"Ah, yes, my dear Elizabeth is sick – bed ridden." Ash explained sharply, "I was meant to get her to call in sick but she was just so ill, the poor thing."

"It's no problem really Darren. I wish her a speedy recovery." Cern nodded.

"Well, it seems we're done here." Mickey rose from his seat and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."

"As always old friend." Ash rose onto his feet and shook the hand graciously.

Cern copied. "I'll look forward to doing business with you in the future, and even more for the money that soon follows."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Albert, Ash and Mickey sat in their designated 'office' within Eddie's bar, hands cupping their glasses. From their position, they could watch Emma and Rosalind converse at the bar, acting as if they have been friends for years, instead of the few days it had been in reality.

"They seem to be getting along well enough," Mickey commented.

"In a world full of men, the women must stay together…" Albert explained intelligently.

"It's a good thing – then we don't have to listen to all that poncy, girly crap." Ash grinned and sipped his scotch.

"Ladies," Mickey called and gestured towards the free seats. Grabbing their drinks from the counter, they slid into the plush seating; Rosalind beside her father, and Emma besides Albert.

"We have one more thing to do before we can celebrate." Mickey continued, "Remember, the 'prototype' still has to be delivered to Carnal and Change."

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about that," Ash spoke nonchalantly, shrugging, "We've already had a volunteer."

Emma suddenly straightened up, her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced around the empty bar. "Where's Sean?"

Mickey barked out a laugh of amusement, his eyes sparkling. "Ash Morgan, you did not…"

Ash smirked smugly. "Better him than me."

Rosalind dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "Oh boy…"

Albert chortled happily.

* * *

James Cern looked up in surprise when a heavy box dropped onto his desk from a height. When he caught sight of Harry Lister looming over him, he smirked dangerously and relaxed into his seat.

"Mr. Lister…I'm surprise to see you here…Is there anything I can help you with?" He questioned a fake smile on his face.

"Mr. Peters asked me to drop this off personally. It's the prototype." Sean answered shortly, his hands in his pockets.

Cern's face brightened. "Ah, thank you. I've been waiting for this." He pulled the box closer to him before pausing, "So how is Elizabeth?"

Sean tensed, his eyes narrowed. "I almost forgot. I came here for another reason." He leant on the desk and leaning forward, his eyes gleaming threateningly, "I came here to tell you to stay away from Elizabeth Peters."

Cern laughed darkly. "Oh please. Do you really think that would work on me?"

"I'm telling you this for your own safety," Sean chided frustrated, "You see, Lizzie told me what you did – trust me, the only reason why I'm not beating your face into your skull is because she doesn't want me to go back to prison…so I'm just going to give you some friendly advice: don't touch her. Don't look at her, don't speak to her – don't even think about her…"

Cern laughed again. "That's going to be difficult, don't you think? After all, she works for me."

Sean smirked knowingly. "Oh yeah – she quits."

* * *

"Uncork that for us, would you Eddie?" Sean grinned happily as he entered the bar. He appeared relaxed as he handed the champagne bottle over to the disgruntled bartender. Sharing a look, the five other members of the group carefully slid from their seats and slowly approached the smiling man.

"Sean…did anything happen?" Emma wondered.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Rosalind added worriedly.

Sean laughed. "Of course not - I wanted to though, but no. I gave him the box, told him it was from Mr. Peters and that was all – oh, but don't bother showing up at the building tomorrow Rosie. Apparently, Cern felt he didn't need your services anymore." He smiled charmingly up at her from his sitting position, holding out a champagne glass which she took hesitantly.

"Okay…" she nodded reluctantly, settling into the stool beside him. She turned to Mickey and gave him a small smile. "Can we celebrate now then Uncle Mickey?"

Mickey gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I have no other choice but to let you…"

"Here, here," Ash agreed, accepting a glass from Eddie as they were passed around.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Albert grinned softly, raising his glass.

Smiling happily, the atmosphere exultant, they copied Albert, sipping at their drinks. It was exactly how Rosalind remembered her time here. The cheerfulness and the warmth that only happened when you were around family – and that was what they were: family; an unconventional one, yes, but definitely a family. It had been missed.

"£190,000…Is there always this feeling of satisfaction at the end of a con?" Rosalind wondered jokily, tilting back her head to smile brightly up at her father.

"Always," Emma nodded, "Makes it worth it in the end."

"That, and the fact that we get to watch an arsehole get exactly what he deserves." Sean piped in, grinning happily, as he imagined Cern's reaction when he opened that box.

"Wish we could see his face though," Ash commented offhandedly, "It would make everything taste sweeter, don't you think?"

"Completely," Rosalind agreed, grinning widely and clinked her glass with her father in appreciation. Her eyes darted from once smiling face to the other; glad to be a part of all this chaos, before her gaze rested on the young man beside her. Sean Kennedy, the most confusing and surprising man Rosalind had ever had the pleasure of meeting – she just didn't understand him at all. He acted flirty and charming with her, but every time something that could be considered remotely intimate happened between them, he would distance himself from her for a while before coming springing back. The most recent one had been during the main part of the con…

"_A secluded corner, huh Sean?" Rosalind teased brightly, "Trying to take me somewhere hidden so you can have your way with me?"_

_Sean chuckled, smirking. "Yeah, you wish. A 'secluded corner' as you call it, might gives us a break from playing happy couples – not that I'm not enjoying the prospect of being your dashing, and slightly violent, bodyguard boyfriend…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_She laughed behind her hand. "You always get what you want, don't you Sean? Nothing is ever a challenge for you – wave your arm and women come running."_

"_I wouldn't say it like that, but I like to think I have some kind of pull with women." Sean commented, "Why, jealous?"_

"_Why would I be jealous?" Rosalind retorted, raising an eyebrow teasingly, "How I see it is you could have any one in this room if you wanted to, yet you're stuck in the corner of our hotel room, with me. It seems I have you exactly were I want you."_

"_So…you want me then?" Sean questioned smugly._

_Rosalind trailed her hands upward, sliding them over his broad shoulders and resting them at the bottom of his neck; where his hairline met his skin. She shuffled closer to him and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully; beginning to play with the thin strands she could reach. She hummed softly. "I believe the question is do you want me?"_

_He chuckled quietly, his gaze intense and unwavering. He dipped his head forward slightly, resting his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply. His breath caressed her bottom lip, which she bit at the feeling, watching him with wide eyes. For a moment, it was as if they had forgotten where they were and what they were doing – it was just coincidence that it happened to work out well when Cern looked over, during his business meeting._

* * *

The prototype was some form of PA, Cern assumed. It was curved to fit his hand comfortably and reminded him off the Blackberry he had once owned (before he threw it across the room in his anger). The buttons were small, big enough for dainty fingers and then again only the fingertips; the screen was sleek and clean – perfect for touch technology, as he heard George Barkley say.

He rolled it over in the palm of hand, getting used to the weight of it. Smirking slightly, he pressed down on one of the buttons, turning the machine on. The screen burst with white light for a moment before the Global Intec sign appeared. It stayed in place for a few moments before blinking away to reveal a start menu, with a bubble background. Too girly for his taste, but he assumed it could be changed. Steadily, he pressed one of the buttons.

"_Arse…"_

Cern paused, looking around his office in confusion. He could have sworn he heard something. Shaking his head, he returned to the device and pressed another button.

"_Bastard…"_

And again. He glanced around the office once more, his eyebrows furrowed feeling lost and this sinking sense of regret in the deepest pit of his stomach. His eyes returned to the device once more that seemed to be staring up at him innocently and mockingly. Eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, he continued to press buttons.

"_Bitch…"_

"_Slut…"_

"_Man-whore…"_

Shock washed over him like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head. His whole body tensed up, his eyes widened and his grip relaxed, unable to hold onto anything. The device fell from his hands and dropped to the floor, bouncing slightly on laminated flooring.

He couldn't believe.

He'd been _conned_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rosalind entered Eddie's Bar was a skip in her step, humming a familiar tune under her breath, holding a Costa coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Ash arched an eyebrow in amusement, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"What has you so happy Babygirl?" Mickey questioned.

"…Have you seen today's paper?" she wondered.

"No…should we have?"

She sipped her drink and dropped the newspaper onto the table top. She slid further up in the seats when Sean and Emma joined them, drinks in hand. Eddie approached them, interested, leaning against the wall to the right to their booth.

"Page six," she instructed almost smugly.

Albert carefully turned the pages, pausing and laughing in happiness at the headline. "Oh you, Rosie, are a genius."

"Thank you," Rosalind grinned.

Sean appeared confused. "What?"

"'Fraud Finance Manager in Money Scam'" Albert read aloud, "'Mr. James Cern is the Finance Manager of 'Carnal and Change' – or he was, up until yesterday morning when it was revealed that 2% of the company's profits were being transferred into the private bank account of Mr. Cern. With the help of an anonymous tip, billionaire and company owner, Victor Von Ratsen discovered the swindle within his own business. He told the public, from now on, he would personally deal with the money that moves in and out of the company…'"

"Is that true?"

Rosalind smiled knowingly. "I was his secretary for the past part of a fortnight. I had full access to his computers and all that was on it. It wasn't that hard to piece together to be honest…"

Emma laughed. "Brilliant."

"Amazing," Sean breathed.

Rosalind flushed pink, her grin widening ever so slightly.

"We shouldn't expect anything less," Mickey commented, smiling, "Babygirl has always been the best at finding and analysing the finer details. A fixer in the making."

"I trained her well," Ash added.

"The apple never falls far from the tree. Grifting is in her blood – in her family," Albert pointed out.

"I am in the room people," Rosalind spoke, a hint of a whine in her voice, "Stop talking like I'm not."

"Sorry darlin'" Ash grinned. He checked his wrist watch quickly, "Are you ready?"

She hummed in acknowledgement, finishing her coffee and standing up.

"Where are you two going?" Emma asked.

The younger Morgan beamed brightly at the small group. "We're having a Daddy-Daughter day."

Sean watched the father and daughter with interest from over his shoulder, only shifting slightly in his seat. He found himself watching the wiggle of her hips as she exited the bar before he could stop. He clenched his fists and forced himself to turn back to his drink. He paused when he felt eyes on him.

"What?"

"You don't pay dumb very well, do you Sean?" Emma stated amused, "That had to be the most obvious reaction to someone leaving I have ever seen…"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Fine, don't admit it – just listen, okay?" Emma ordered.

"Sean, all we're saying is you need to be careful when concerning Rosalind," Mickey warned carefully, "If there is one thing Ash Morgan cares about, it would be his daughter."

"And he is not the only one." Albert interjected, sipping his drink.

"Exactly; just…don't do anything unless you're completely serious, alright?" Eddie added in his two-cents, catching onto the jest of the conversation.

"Nothing is happening between me and Rosalind, alright?" Sean insisted, "We're just friends – nothing more, nothing less." _Not that she'd ever want there to be more…_

"No…but you want there to be," Emma commented quietly, watching her brother's reactions closely, "You have that look in your eyes – you can't hide it from me Sean. I'm your big sister. I know you…" she sighed deeply and gave her brother a pleading look, "…just be careful, okay?"

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rosalind questioned, smiling happily as she brushed her curls behind her ear.

Ash placed an arm around her shoulders, guiding her in the right direction. "I thought I'd share some Grifting wisdom with you. How are you with casinos?"

"Crap," she stated bluntly.

"Excellent." He answered with glee.

* * *

"Full House."

Rosalind glanced down at her cards and sighed in defeat. "Two pair…"

Ash cackled happily. "Royal Flush – guess this means I win." He circled his winnings with his arms, dragging the money closer to his chest before organising it into one pile.

Their opponent cursed loudly, leaning back in his seat with a huff. He was a prosecutor, used to winning by any means necessary, so he wasn't happy with the current situation. Something that Rosalind (despite her hatred at playing poker, especially with Mickey and her Dad) found amusing.

"Dad, can we move on now?" she whined, laying her cards on the table, "There's a roulette wheel calling my name…"

"No – I want a rematch!" the solicitor demanded furiously.

"Sorry mate, but its lady's choice," Ash shrugged as he stood up from his place, folding his winnings in half and placing them in his back pocket, "Come on Rosie…"

Rosalind stood up. "Sorry mate."

"So…roulette huh?" Ash stated.

She grinned happily. "Oh yeah, my game – no real way to cheat at roulette as the player. It's all about chance. It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two, Dad."

* * *

Ash gazed down at the stacked pile of chips with amazement. It seemed roulette was his daughter's gambling gift. Starting off with £200, she managed to make up to £2400 within an hour.

"How do you do that?" He wondered, awed.

Rosalind smiled brightly at him. "It's simple really – just math. Luis owns a lot of casinos and betting companies. He taught me techniques that help you win a large percentage of the time. For example, if I placed a six line inside bet, with a quantity number of six, the odds are 1 in 6.2 – the percentage of win 16.22%." At her Dad's confused look, she laughed, "Yeah, I know. It's confusing if you don't know it of by heart, but it was the one thing I was good at remembering – odds and statistics are easy."

"Says you…" Ash muttered, clearing his throat loudly, "Okay, I've been cleared out. How about we use some of your winnings and go out for ice cream or something?"

Rosalind laughed, arching an eyebrow. "Ice cream? Okay, sounds nice – let's go get ice cream."

* * *

He shouldn't be thinking about her.

He'd been warned, by numerous people, to leave her alone – to be careful. He still didn't know whose sake it was for: his or hers? Still, that did not change the fact she was plaguing him like a bad dream.

Usually, Sean was the cool and collected type. Women come to him, not the other way around, so why was it that, with Rosalind, he would rather make his move now, no matter what her reaction might be? And he was sure they would be negative. All the other close encounters they had always seemed to end in them being interrupted, or she disappears.

It was very clear sign that nothing was supposed to happen between them.

So why couldn't she leave him alone?

Even now, as he lay on his bed in the Langham Hotel, he could remember the smell of her cherry lipstick clearly, the slight pout in her lips, the hint of a smirk as she joked with him; he remembered how much he wanted to kiss them. He could remember her walk, her teasing nature, the feel of her body pressure up against his when they were practicing their roles as 'Harry' and 'Elizabeth'.

Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his back, resting his head on his hairs, staring up at the ceiling with contempt.

_This is getting ridiculous_, he decided, _I just…have to get her out of my system is all…_

No, he couldn't do that. Other than the fact he would most likely get killed by three of the scariest conmen he knew, and his sister, he couldn't do that to her. She was just too…her.

Groaning loudly, he ran his hand over his face. Oh yes, he was _definitely screwed_.

* * *

"You know…this place looks familiar…" Rosalind commented, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember, licking contently at her Mr. Whippy Ice Cream Cone (with chocolate sauce and a flake).

Ash smiled slightly. "You should, Rosie. This used to be your favourite park when you were toddling about – you said you used to like the ducks…"

Rosalind smiled softly, reminiscing. "I remember."

_Six-year-old Rosalind giggled childishly as she knelt down by the edge of the large pond, watching the fish swim just beneath the surface and the elegant birds attack each other for the last scraps of stale bread. She couldn't understand why they liked stale bread – she'd try it. It was gross._

_Ash stood at a slight distance with Mickey and Albert, watching her closely for any sign of distress. She had been told time and time again that swans were vicious creatures but, no, she refused to listen, so they had taken to just watching her alert, in case they were needed. Besides, she looked so happy, and who were they to destroy that?_

"_What time does Chrissie want her back?" Albert questioned._

_Ash's smile wavered at the mention of his baby's mother. "Tomorrow at three. The woman, apparently, has a date with some bloody businessman and can't take care of her tonight. So I have her tonight, instead of tomorrow, and my times cut down 'because I wasn't supposed to have tonight'." He shook his head, "Bloody woman's a menace I can tell ya. If Rosie didn't want to see me, she'd stop contact all today."_

_Mickey rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just keep in mind Rosalind does want to see you – it'll make you feel better."_

"_Daddy," Rosalind appeared at her father's side, tugging at the bottom of his suit jacket. She peered up at him with wide pleading eyes, "Can we go and get some bread to feed the duckies with? They're hungry…"_

"_Um and how can you tell?" Ash challenged._

_She pointed to the pond's bank. "That brown duckie is eating grass. Mummy said grass isn't good for ducks."_

"_She's right – it isn't good for ducks." He agreed, holding out his hand for her to take, "Come on then – let's go find some bread."_

_Grinning happily, Rosalind gladly accepted the larger hand._

"…Is the pond still there?" she wondered.

"I think so. Wanna go see it?" Ash questioned, holding out his hand.

Nodding happily, Rosalind accepted her Dad's hand and quickly tugged him in one direction, making him laugh quietly.

**A/N: I just wanted to point out I have no idea about statistics and betting ratios, or anything like that. I got my roulette information from some website after I googled it (where would we be without Google?) so don't ask me about them, because I have no clue. Thank you x **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rosalind stood beside Albert, struggling to hide her smirk as she watched Emma dancing just behind the camera before her, playing her part as Kylie as convincingly as possible. Just watching her older friend dance, a routine that it had taken her a few good days to even learn in the first place, she could see how much effort it was taking to keep up the charade that she did this everyday was amusing. _Better__her__than__me__…_

Her job for this con wasn't difficult. She mostly had to be the one who got Emma on and off set as fast as possible, acting as her Personal Assistant. She played her part well, she thought, checking her 'state of the art' Blackberry as random points, and pulling away from the group as if she had just received an important call. As simple as her part was, Rosalind couldn't help but feel she was getting into the swing of things again. She'd missed this, even when she'd run her own grifts in America (her father would be so proud). The teamwork of it all, the family dynamics; the way everyone looked out for each other.

Albert clapped loudly, dragging her out of her thoughts, to signify the end of the shoot. The room instantly joined in and the music trailed off into silence. Emma straightened up instantly, offering the cast and crew a smile, just before Sean reached her side and, as her security, led her away from the set.

"Gentleman, it's a pleasure," Rosalind nodded quickly, offering them a polite smile. She turned sharply on her heels and walked off, shoes clicking, following the two towards her car. Instantly, her face broke out into a true smile. "Much better than rehearsals," she commented.

"Honestly Em, that was amazing," Sean congratulated.

Emma shot a mock glare in her direction, her face filling with relief when she finally managed to pull off those torture instruments that rich woman called shoes. "I hope that worked. I'm aching in places I didn't know I had places."

"Well, he seemed pretty enthralled to me," Rosalind teased.

Ash swept past her, holding onto the door frame of the car. She moved out of the way, shuffling towards Sean. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Yeah, well, you know, almost there," Ash started.

"What do you mean almost?" Emma questioned.

"How's your Aussie accent?"

"What?" Both women said together.

"He wants to meet you," Ash clarified.

Emma objected, a tone of panic in her voice. "What, no, Ash, you said…"

"Um, yeah, dad, I don't think Emma's had time to prepare for a face-to-face encounter," Rosalind supported, nervously. She knew Emma could do accents. In fact, she had practised with her – why hadn't they tried Australian accents? Looking back on it, that seemed like a very obvious accent to perfect.

"I'll send Kev round. Get your kit back on," Ash told her. He jokily blew her a kiss before disappearing again, probably to convince Kevin to help them out again. _One__of__these__days,__that__man__was__going__to__lose__his__job__on__set,__and__it__would__be__dad__'__s__fault_, Rosalind shook her head and looked sympathetically at Emma, who sighed and began to slowly put her shoes back on again. Sean hid a smirk behind his hand.

* * *

The knock at on the trailer door, no more than a second after Kevin had showed them to the trailer, signified the start of the unexpected part of the con. The three shared a look.

Rosalind sighed. "Showtime," she exited first, in a hurry, "Make this quick. We have two hours to get the airport before her next appointment at five, Spanish time."

She didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, allowing Mickey to take over control of the situation – to be honest, the man annoyed her and she really didn't want to know anything other the acceptance of his money – but she did have to struggle for a moment to hide her impressed features at the pretty accurate Australian accent. With little to no practise, it was convincing. She caught Sean's eye over the head of his sister and felt a small smile cross her face. He returned the expression, although he didn't relax his stature of the bored bodyguard.

"That's it. You must say 'Happy Birthday', like Marilyn Monroe to J.F.K but instead of 'Mr. President' perhaps you could say…my name?"

Rosalind arched an eyebrow; Ash and Sean shared a look. Yeah, Emma had to be commended for her patience with this man. She kept her wide smile in place and just agreed to it; in fact she gave him ideas. Rosalind was still debating whether or not that was a bad idea. Mickey tried to end the conference but was stopped – apparently the man had a list of songs for 'Kylie' to sing next week. It was then she decided to step in.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until next week to continue this conversation. We simply cannot waste anymore time here," Rosalind interjected loudly, offering the group a smile.

Ash clapped flamboyantly. "Right, if we don't get her out of those shoes, she'll have blisters the size of Ann Widicombe's arse."

"We've taken up enough of your time," Mickey smiled politely, all businesslike.

"It's good to meet you in person," Rosalind nodded towards the mark, "Our mutual friend here will deal with all the arrangements. Kylie, sweetie, you're going to have to get your butt inside that trailer."

She walked into the trailer first and Emma followed, waving goodbye to the mark. Ash and Sean came after. Instantly, Emma sat down and roughly pulled off those shoes she was beginning to despise, throwing them into the corner of the trailer. She huffed loudly and her body went limp in the chair.

"Next chance I get, I'm going to burn those shoes…" she muttered darkly.

* * *

"I've got to say Em, that was amazing," Sean complimented.

"You did very well by dear," Albert agreed.

"Especially considering you couldn't dance three days ago," Rosalind added, throwing one arm over her friend's shoulder, grinning widely.

"And he was just rich enough and obnoxious enough to make it fun," Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, but there is one thing I don't get…" Emma started.

"What's that?"

"I don't even look like Kylie," She finished.

Rosalind blinked a couple of times, surprised, before shaking her head in amusement. She released her hold on her friend and followed the others, her dad's arm wrapping around her shoulder. She smiled when she heard Emma voicing her confusion behind her as she hurried to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter. This is more of a filler chapter before I get into the rest of the episodes. If you have any suggestions of situations you want the Hustle characters, please let me know because I'd love to know what you think and what you would want to read in this story. Now read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rosalind relaxed into the seat besides Albert and leant her arms on the table, resting her chin on her wrists. From her position, she could see everyone clearly. Her dad and Uncle Mikey were on her right, and Sean and Emma had approached the bar to order drinks.

"You know Sean and Emma are working out really well…" Albert started.

Mickey glanced towards the siblings briefly. "Yes they are."

"I think they're a real asset to the team, don't you?" the older American continued, raising an eyebrow that pretty much said 'you know what I want to hear'. Rosalind grinned in amusement.

He glanced towards Ash. "He's going to make me say it?"

Albert coughed. "Hmm, yes I am."

"Of course he is," She interjected.

Mickey sighed overdramatically. "Albert…you were right."

"That's very kind of you to say," he smiled smugly causing Rosalind to giggle.

"And so unexpected," Ash commented.

Sean and Emma made their way over from the bar, Sean stating that Eddie would bring the drinks over, and took the free seats on the end of the table. Rosalind straightened up with a small hum as her back clicked, and glanced at each member of the gang individually.

"So, what's next?"

"Albert's be working on a mark," Mickey started.

"Anyone we know?" Emma asked.

"Sir Edmund Richardson," Albert stated with a roll of his 'r'.

Ash laughed. "What, Piggy Richardson?"

He bowed his head. "The very same, yes."

"Whose he when he's at home?" Sean wondered.

"He was the head of one of those banks that nearly when under last year," Mickey supplied helpfully, "The government had to bail them out."

"We bailed them out you mean," Ash corrected his friend.

"We?"

"Well, the tax payer."

Sean looked confused. "Do we pay tax?"

"No, no, but it's the principal."

"My dad, pupil announcement for the common man," Rosalind teased, releasing a laugh at the look he sent her.

"So what you're saying is if we paid tax, which we don't, then we bailed them out, which we didn't," Sean summarized.

Ash clicked his fingers and pointed at him. "That's right."

Sean seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding in acceptance and relaxing back against his seat. Rosalind hid a small smile. It wasn't often that she met someone who could follow her father's strange line of thought.

"He's the one who took the bank to the verge of collapse, and then got out with a pension of half a million pounds a year, right?" Rosalind said thoughtfully, thinking back to an article she had remembered reading last year.

"Correct my dear," Albert nodded, "and half the people who worked for him lost their jobs."

The conversation paused as Eddie carefully made his way over to their booth, balancing a round, black tray of drinks which he set down carefully on the end of the table. Sean handed out the drinks, each conveying thanks by a mumble of the words or a nod of their head. Rosalind and Emma offered him a smile. Eddie leant against the wall beside them patiently, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey, there was a bird in here looking for you Mick," Eddie started.

"A bird?" Emma blinked, "What, like a parrot?"

Rosalind quickly took a sip of her drink to cover her amused smile. Automatically, she could see Emma's claws come out at the mention of another woman looking for Mikey. From what the woman had told her, nothing was going on between Emma and her Uncle – "It's strictly professional," she assured – but it was clear, to Rosalind at least, that the two cared for each other on much more than a professional level. I_f only they weren't so stubborn_, she mused.

Eddie looked at her, a little confused. "No, a _bird _bird."

"Oh, a bird bird," she mocked.

Mickey smiled in amusement at Emma before turning his attention back to Eddie. "Did she say what she wanted?"

It was obvious that Eddie was trying to keep his laughter at by, the smile stretched across his face. "Well, um, it was something about you and her having, uh, mutual interests…"

"What'd she look like?" Ash questioned.

The bar owner looked thoughtfully. "Fit."

"Fit?"

"What, posh fit or mucky fit?" her dad continued.

"I'm sorry, is this a new language I've never heard of?" Emma interjected, looking between the men.

"Don't worry Em, you'll get used to it," Rosalind offered.

"She was like posh fit, with just a hint of mucky," Eddie summarized, as if the two girls hadn't said anything. Rosalind rolled her eyes. Seriously, sometimes never changed with these men, not matter how much older they got.

"Awh, my favourite," Ash grinned. Rosalind wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's mine as well," Eddie chuckled.

"Ah, nah, I just like mucky fit," Sean disagreed.

Unable to control the urge, his found himself glancing over the table at Rosalind. The woman seemed to notice his gaze and arched an evenly shaped eyebrow in his direction questioningly. He found himself smirking challengingly. She smiled and shook her head, turning her head to watch the conversation. He felt a slight tapping on the toes of his shoes. He was sure it was Rosie, almost certain it was in fact, but she didn't even glance his way. He shifted his foot slightly, brushing the bared skin and felt a surge of amused triumph when her cheeks went pink. It was ever so slightly, he doubted it would be noticeable to anyone else, but he had spent a worryingly great amount of time memorising her pale flesh that he guessed he could notice any little difference that occurred. The nervousness and maybe a little fear that accompanied that thought forced him to look away.

"Anyhow, she said she'd be in touch," Eddie finished relaying the message, grabbing the now empty tray off the table and retreating behind the bar.

"Ah-hah, a secret admirer perhaps," Albert arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're not up to something on the sly are you?" Ash teased.

"No, I am not."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand please?" Emma suggested loudly.

"You are aren't you?" Ash pressed. Emma voiced her objection and Mickey stumbled over his words momentarily before releasing a sigh and falling silent.

"Piggy Richardson…" Emma urged after a moment of silence.

Albert went on to explain his interactions with Sir Edmund Richardson. Apparently, they had met at a Gentleman's club and had a few drinks. He wished to supplement his pension by working as an investment banker overseas.

"And he thinks I'm a head hunter for the Western Bank of California," He finished.

"So how do we get to him?" Emma implored.

"Well, I told him I thought it was a same that his own country didn't appreciate his entrepreneurial skills. After all, it was only working class people who lost their jobs." Albert elaborated. He clasped his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "After that it was, as they say in America, shooting fish in a barrel."

"Nice bloke," Sean commented dryly.

"I painted a picture of how his life would be at the Western Bank of California," he continued smirking.

"Lots of money, beautiful woman, fast cars, champagne every night," Rosalind listed with a fake wistfulness.

"…It's fair to say he was taken with the idea."

"So how do we start?" Mickey asked. Everyone turned to Albert expectantly. In situations like this, he always had the con planned out long before anyone else even found out the mark. It was something that Albert had gotten into the habit of doing in his long history of the long con.

"Well, I offered to introduce him to our currency specialist," he began to instruct, pointing to Mickey, "to help him make the transfer of his assets to the States. You're Tom Bernstein got a BA from the University of Michigan and a PHD in economics from the Massachusetts Institution of Technology, and you've got an English wife," he nodded towards Emma, "whose currently in the UK visiting her parents."

Mickey looked thoughtful, standing up and began a small pace. He turned towards them. "Ash, better make sure the background holds up." He turned to Albert, "Does the Western Bank of California have offices in London?" he continued at the man's statement of address, "We'll do the bank on the fly first and then bounce him onto a hotel."

"I'll check out the bank." Rosalind offered, deciding to take a load off her father and give her something to do.

"Sean, hotel and working capital," Mickey instructed. The young man nodded in acceptance.

"What about me?" Emma questioned.

"Well, if you're going to be the wife of a high flying Californian banker, you better go shopping," Mickey grinned.

"Ah, it's tough, but somebody has to do it," Ash teased.

"At least I'm not going this time," Rosalind rolled her eyes.

"I'll do my best, for the team," Emma mocked with a small smile.

"We'll rendezvous at six."

* * *

_It's fancy; I'll give them that much_, Rosalind thought as she walked into the extravagant lobby of the Western Bank of California. In fact, she'd been in five star hotels that were not as expensively presented. She peered around as if considering, and approached a miniaturised model of the actual building. It was pretty impressive.

She grabbed one of the bank's flyers from on top of the glass case and acted as if she was examining it. Her eyes were focused on the area above the paper across from her and she smiled knowingly. Pocketing the information for later reference if needed, she turned to leave and repeated the information over and over again in her head in a tried attempt to remember.

_Mr. H. Holmes – Investment Banker_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings, one and all. I'm sorry this took so long to update, I had an 'out of fandom' spell but I've started to rewatch Hustle again and all the ideas I had for this fic came rushing back, so hopefully that means that I'm going to finish this. I want to finish it, so after a long wait, enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

"There must be some mistake, I didn't make a reservation," Mickey stated down the phone line. There was a pause. "Oh, okay. No, no, no, no - thank you." The call ended and he glanced across at them, "It seems my dinner reservation for tonight has been confirmed."

"I thought you didn't make one," Ash pointed out.

"I didn't," Mickey tapped a few times on the top of the mobile, "It was made by my wife."

"Rachel?" Albert stated surprised.

"But I thought you two..." Rosalind trailed off uncertainly. It was a bit of a touchy subject, she knew, even if she didn't know all the details of their divorce. She was, after all, only a child when it happened. She remembered the woman though, abet vaguely, pretty and she smiled a lot at Rosie, but she was more aware of the fact that she disappeared from her life, the same time that Mickey went to jail for the first time. It just wouldn't make sense if this was her - after all, what would they have to talk about after all these years?

"Who's Rachel?" Sean questioned.

"His ex," Ash inclined his head.

"Rachel and I haven't spoken for six years," Mickey stated, "There's no reason for her to invite me out to dinner suddenly."

Sean smirked. "Old times sake."

Rosalind rolled her eyes and kicked at Sean's feet.

"No, how would she get this number?" he placed the phone on the coffee table and directed to it, the cogs turning in his head at the mystery that needed to be solved.

"Well, if it wasn't Rachel..."

"Eddie's mystery bird."

* * *

Rosalind didn't know what to think about the strange woman that seemed to have taken an interest in Mickey. It was clear that the boys found it amusing and Emma was irritated, although she'd never admit it was through jealousy rather than professional concern, but for her, well, she just had a bad feeling. She had yet to reveal herself, yet she seemed to know a lot about them, including Mickey's new number, which he had only gotten a few months back.

She kind of wanted to advise Mickey against the meeting but she knew she wouldn't be listened to. Mickey was...Mickey, and once his curiosity was peaked, it was difficult to get him to think on anything else. Rosalind wondered whether this woman knew that. She hadn't expected the dinner invite though, when Mickey followed Emma from the bathroom and announced that maybe they should join him.

"For back up," he stated, "Watch from a distance, try and get your own read on her."

Suits and dresses were donned. Emma was clearly there to shine, her dress slinky and long, brushing the floor, and wonderfully highlighting the sway of her hips and the curve of her neck - and it was clearly taking effect. Mickey was having trouble keeping his eyes off her.

Rosalind almost felt underdressed in comparison, although there wasn't anyone for her to impress, anything for her to prove; a bit like the black sheep in the crowd. Her dress was simple, a dark blue, with a red belt around the clinched waist. In her flats, Emma - and everyone else - seemed to tower above her. She tried not to feel self conscious about it. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, that she liked the dress and she liked flats and her face didn't look a complete mess, and she must be doing something right because she'd felt Sean's appreciative gaze on her back. At least, she hoped it was appreciative.

She tried not to let this please her so much.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Sean was attractive. And charming. And fun to be around. She knew that, in the world she was in, the only people she'd have a chance of getting close to would be grifters, and that Sean was so much better than some of the men she had come across. She also knew that he was a ladies' man. A womaniser at worse. She'd been with guys like that before, and it just hadn't worked out. Besides, they were supposed to be working together. Business should never be mixed with pleasure.

It was just hard to keep that philosophy in mind when Rosalind found herself half pressed into his side at the round table. When he had swooped his arm out in an exaggerated gesture to let her in first. When he had grinned at her in the back of the cab and leant forward just enough to whisper a joke about Emma and Mickey.

He really wasn't playing fair and Rosalind was almost certain that he knew it.

The bastard.

So she focused her attention on her Uncle Mickey. That was why they were there, after all. The woman had arrived late, in a Marilyn Monroe style dress. She looked familiar - the sharp point of her features, the easy smile, the power in her stance - but Rosalind just couldn't place _where_.

"They look like they're getting on like a house on fire," Albert mused.

"Yeah, well, she's his type, ain't she?" Ash stated through a mouthful of food.

"His type?" Emma questioned, her voice a little harder, "How would you define that exactly?"

"Leggy brunette," was her reply.

"Unlucky sis," Sean teased.

"You're not helping," Rosalind murmured at him, with a short jap in his side.

He grinned at her and leant a little closer, the scent of his aftershave - musk and leather - wafted towards her. "I'm her little brother. I don't think I'm supposed to be helpful. It's in my job description."

She arched an eyebrow, a lips twitching upwards. "Job description? I want to see this contract. I always thought siblings are supposed to help you through things and protect you."

"Well, that's partly true. The other half is just being a general pest and under no circumstances, are you allowed to let siblings crushes go," Sean shrugged, as if there was nothing he could do to help it.

"This seems like a flawed system."

"And yet it has worked for hundreds of years."

"Must have its benefits then."

"Yeah, that I get to do the same back," Emma interjected, eyebrow raised.

Rosalind startled at the unexpected voice beside her. Sean seemed unaffected, although she was sure the tips of his ears weren't that red earlier.

"I...suppose that makes it a fair system then," she commented mildly and reached towards her wine. She caught her dad's gaze over the bottom of the glass and tried to look as innocent as possible. She was sure he didn't buy it, but no comment was made so she counted it as a win.

Sean glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly, something that Rosalind wasn't able to resist returning before she lowered her attention to her half eaten plate determinedly.

"Why is he taking so long?" Emma complained.

"Mickey knows what he's doing," Sean assured.

"She's had four glasses of champagne, a main course and now she's suffering her face with ice cream."

Rosalind arched an eyebrow. _Smooth Emma, what were you saying about this all being professional?_

"It doesn't seem to be doing her figure any harm," Ash commented.

Rosie wrinkled her nose. "Dad."

"Some girls are like that. Don't matter what they eat."

"Metabolism, ain't it?"

"Unfortunately, most girls aren't that lucky," she told them.

"I don't know about that," Sean pondered, tilting his head. He stared at her for a moment longer than necessary before looking away, "You and Emma seem to be fine to me."

"I once knew a woman who ate like a horse," Albert looked a little discontented at the memory, "Looked like a horse too. Never strayed above seven stone."

"Am I the only one taking this seriously?" Emma demanded, frustration ebbing into her voice.

"Absolutely not, no, we're ready to pounce the moment things get nasty, aren't we lads?" Ash stated.

"I've never felt safer in my life," Rosalind stated dryly, and hide her smirk behind her wine glass.

Ash chuffed and shot her a smile. Albert smiled fondly and patted her hand.

The woman moved passed them, not even glancing in their direction. "You can take him home now."

They all froze, shocked and unnerved, and Rosalind was once again hit with the notion that _she knew that woman_.

* * *

"Blimey, she's a piece of work," Ash stated as his eyes scanned the computer screen, reading the newspaper article that they had pulled up on their new acquaintance, "She's like a one woman wrecking ball. Look at this lot - Jamie Elvins, Kenny Bond, Stan Dyson..."

"I worked with Stan 20 years ago," Albert stated with a small fond smile.

"DCI Britford joined the ECD with a brief to clamp down on the cons which are blighting the city of London," Ash read aloud.

"You'd think she'd be busy with the banks without having to worry about us," Mickey commented.

"Ah, she a headline grabber, and you'd make quite a scalp."

"Its more than that," Rosalind shook her head, "She thinks of this as a game. She thinks its fun, a challenge that she can surpass."

"You seem to know a lot about her," Emma glanced at her curiously.

"I've met her," she responded simply.

"What?" Mickey stood up straighter, "When?"

"Five years ago. She came to Giza," Rosalind answered.

"Giza?" Sean looked confused.

"My step-father's casino. It was having some...bad press, at the time. A lot of high rollers, a low rate of cheats being caught up the house, and an apparent tip off about the casino being a front for grifters and con men on an approved list to take what they wished," she recited, "She...interviewed us - Luis, my mum and me. She...asked too personal questions, like she already knew who I was. Luis put a stop to my interview when it got too much, but yeah, I remember her. She's not someone to be messed with Mickey. Just...let it blow over, let her get bored."

"Maybe we should keep our heads down until she loses interest," Ash agreed.

"But we already have a mark set up," Emma pointed out.

"No, Ash is right. She'll move on in a month or so," Albert nodded, and rocked forward a little on his feet, "I can put Sir Richardson on ice until then."

Rosalind's eyes followed Mickey's pace across the room. She recognised the expression, the one that showed he was thinking, and she was certain there was no hope for stepping down from this. Oh no, Mickey would never let someone get a one up on him. Just as Lucy Britford liked a challenge, he did too - she just hoped he was better than she was.

"Great, so Lucy Bitchface says 'boo' and we all jump," Emma sighed.

"Well, it might be better than getting banged up," Sean reminded her.

"Mick?" Ash huffed.

Mickey paused mid step. "I've never run away from anything in my entire life. I am not about to start now. She thinks she can outsmart us, let's prove her wrong. We go tomorrow, as planned."

Rosie silently prayed that Uncle Mickey knew what he was doing.

* * *

**My plan right now is to rewrite sections of each episode - the first episode and the last episode of each series are the ones I will focus on with a lot of detail, so if there's any episodes you want Rosalind inserted into, then let me know and I will try and make it happen. Other than that, I'm going to try and build up her character, write my own cons (with is a challenge, I have found) and develop a relationship between Rosalind and Sean - as well as few cute Emma and Mickey scenes :)**


End file.
